lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Zoe
| DeathReason=Throat slit by the Man in Black | First= | Last= | Count=5 | Listen= | Name=Zoe | Profession=Geophysicist | Actor=Sheila Kelley | S6Ep=Character appearances#ZoeS6 }} Zoe was a geophysicist hired by Charles Widmore to lead his team on the Island. She was later killed by the Man in Black at the Barracks. On the Island }} Sawyer found Zoe on Hydra Island, near the pile of dead bodies of the passengers killed after the Ajira Flight 316 crash. She claimed to have been the last survivor of that flight. She said that she had been collecting firewood when the other survivors were killed and that she had dragged the bodies to a clearing. Sawyer offered to take her to the main Island. Before they could leave, she asked Sawyer how he got to the Island and whether the other members of his party had guns, which raised his suspicions. Sawyer then drew his gun on her, leading her to signal five compatriots who were hiding in the bushes with rifles. They then led Sawyer to the submarine to talk to Charles Widmore. }} Zoe and her team attacked the Man in Black's camp while he was absent and captured Jin. After Jin awoke in Room 23, Zoe appeared and began asking him a series of questions involving the pockets of energy on the island. She showed Jin a map constructed by the DHARMA Initiative with Jin's name signed on it. Jin was unresponsive and told Zoe he wanted to speak to her leader. When she lead an incursion on the Man in Black's Camp earlier than planned, she explained to Widmore that she is a geophysicist, not a mercenary. Later she was seen carrying drugged Desmond out of the submarine. Later that night she was giving Desmond a shot to help him wake up from a sedative they gave him for the trip on Widmore's submarine. She introduced herself and Desmond asked if she was a nurse. Zoe stated that he was not at the hospital any more and that they had to move him. Desmond became disgruntled and called out for Penny. Widmore intervened and said he would take it from there. A couple minutes later he ordered Zoe to take Jin to the Generator room. Zoe remarked that the test was not scheduled until the next day and that the generator wasn't ready yet. Widmore ordered her to do the test anyway. Zoe then took Jin to the room. She ordered Seamus to get the generator started. Later after the test on Desmond, Zoe questioned his willingness to do Widmore's bidding. He said that a lot can happen in twenty minutes. Sayid then jumped out from behind the bushes and attacked two of Widmore's people. He then pointed a gun at Zoe and ordered her to run. She obeyed his command and fled. }} The next day Zoe walked into the Man in Black's camp and told him that Widmore wanted what "Locke" took from him. To show him how serious she was, Zoe had her team send a missile strike to a nearby area and then threatened that the next time they wouldn't miss. Zoe then returned to Hydra Island and was present when Sawyer, Kate, Sun, Frank, Hurley and Claire arrived on the beach after swimming ashore from the Elizabeth. Along with other members of Widmore's team, Zoe had Sawyer's party disarm. She contacted Widmore via radio. Sawyer reminded Zoe that he had a deal with Widmore. Zoe answered that the deal was off and ordered her group to again point their guns at Sawyer's party and for Widmore to fire on Locke's people. }} Zoe later went to Ben's house at the Barracks. She was heard in the kitchen and approached by Ben, Richard and Miles. Widmore entered and ordered Zoe to go to the dock to retrieve their stores and sink the outrigger. Ben tried to prevent her from leaving, but Widmore insisted that he was Ben's last chance of survival and Ben let her go. At the port, Zoe saw the Man in Black arrive in an outrigger and warned Widmore, who ordered her to come back. She and Widmore hid in the secret room behind Ben's bookcase, but Ben revealed their location to the Man in Black. Upon finding them, the Man in Black asked who Zoe was. She started to reply, but Widmore told her not to talk. The Man in Black reacted by slashing Zoe's throat, killing her. He explained that she was pointless, since Widmore told her not to talk. Trivia *Zoe appeared in 5 episodes. * The casting call described her as "Kendall. Female, any ethnicity, early to mid 30s. An intellectual beauty with a sharp edge to her wit. Caught committing corporate espionage and has to lie her way out..." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2009/10/episode-608-casting-call.html#ixzz0iRXfGely ** The name 'Kendall' would be used later in Season 6 for another character. * "Zoe" means "life" in Greek. * Out of all of the main characters, Zoe has met the Man in Black, Sawyer, Sayid, Jin, Desmond, Kate, Jack, Claire, Hurley, Sun, Frank, Ben, Richard and Miles. ** Out of those characters, Zoe has interacted with all of them in some way, except for Jack. He was merely present when Zoe confronted the Man in Black at his camp. * Zoe is one of the eight recurring characters whose last names we don't know, the other seven being Phil, Bram, Zack, Emma, Jason, Neil and Omar. *Witnesses of death: Widmore, Ben, The Man in Black *Last words: "Zoe! My name is Zoe." ar:زوي es:Zoe ru:Зоуи zh:Zoe Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Scientists Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Man in Black's victims Category:Supporting Characters Category:Widmore's Submarine